bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MiraculousFan2018/The Nanny Returns
"The Nanny Returns" is the sixteenth episode in Season 3 of BUNK'D,'' and is the fifty-eighth overall. This is also the Season 3 finale, as well as being the 156th episode in the JESSIE franchise. It aired on September 21, 2018, to 1.8 million viewers. Overview The Ross kids are stunned when their former nanny, Jessie, turns up to Camp Kikiwaka, hoping to buy the place, for a movie she is directing. Meanwhile, Lou worries about leaving camp, and the other kids stage a fashion show, in order to help the camp with the money. Plot ''To be added... Cast 'Main Cast' *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Raphael Alejandro as Matteo Silva *Will Buie Jr. as Finn Sawyer *Mallory James Mahoney as Destiny Baker 'Special Guest Cast' *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott Trivia *This is the first appearance of Jessie in BUNK'D. She was not mentioned at all in the previous seasons. *Tiffany, Jorge and Xander are all mentioned, the first and last time in the season. Where they are now, though, is a mystery. *Lou ends up buying the camp from Jessie, and becomes quick friends with her, as they are similar. *Events from Jessie, such as when the Rosses were at sea, in, Rossed at Sea, were mentioned. *Burtram, Christina and Morgan are all mentioned, alongside Luke, and Tony, along with Mrs. Chestifield (the two are from JESSIE). *It is revealed that Jessie has been staring in a lot of blockbuster movies, since the JESSIE finale. She revealed she has been in some of Morgan's movies. *This was watched by 1.8 million viewers, a boost from previous episodes. *Jessie mentions that she has visited Burtram a few times, in New York. *The kids thought Jessie could part-own the camp with Lou, but Jessie is busy acting. *The Z-Phone, from another Disney show, A.N.T Farm, is mentioned. This could mean that A.N.T Farm ''and ''BUNK'D ''share the same universe. **Alongside that, Mission Creek, a setting from a Disney XD show, ''Lab Rats ''is also mentioned by Lou, so ''BUNK'D ''and ''Lab Rats ''could also share the same universe. *Emma mentions the Tiption Hotel, a pouplar setting from yet, another Disney show, ''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. BUNK'D, JESSIE ''and ''The Suite Life Series ''(Zack & Cody, On Deck), already exist in the same universe. *There were orginally going to be 21 episodes to follow on from this episode, but it was cancelled to 16. The reason for this is unknown. *This was going to be the series finale of ''BUNK'D, as the Ross kids would not return for a Season 4. However, Disney renewed it for a fourth season, in October 2018, and was hoping to create a spin-off of ''BUNK'D '', involving the new kids living in a new camp, with new campers, after Camp Kikiwaka is shut down. This idea was terminated, after Miranda May, was revealed to be sticking around for Season 4. *This season offcially ends with, The Ross kids leaving and heading back to New York to find new adventures, Lou owning the camp, Jessie departing to Hollywood once again, and Matteo, Finn and Destiny wondering what's instore for Camp Kikiwaka next. *This is final appearances of Zuri Ross, Emma Ross, Ravi Ross and Jessie Prescott. Category:Blog posts